Accept It Accept Us
by vic32
Summary: When Ray Veccico comes back from been undercover he discovers a lot has changed even Fraser but how much?
1. Accept It

_First off i don't own these guys just looking after them. I fixed this story as i think it will be easier for ye all to read so sorry how it was before. _

**ACCEPT IT ACCEPT US**

Ray sat in his GTO it was early far too early on a very wet and miserable Monday morning. But Ray couldn't take the huge smile off his face. It was only a few days till his and Fraser's first anniversary. Wow one whole year they lasted that long and only three people in the world knew of their relationship. Thinking back to how it all happen it was funny really. It had been love at first sight when I think back but i wouldn't admit it at the time. Thought it was just me getting over Stella. As time went on feelings got stronger and then that dam boat and that so called buddy breathing i still don't believe him there it makes me laugh. Then when I convinced him to teach me to swim for real I faked that I couldn't breath again to see what he'd do and what ya know buddy breathing so I took a chance, it was either swim or drown so I kissed him. I had been getting signs for awhile so I took my chance. It worked he kissed back then laughed and said, _"I was wondering when you were going to figure out about the buddy breathing" _ah my Mountie.

Of course they had to tell Inspector Thatcher as she might walk in on something she shouldn't because she had a habit of knocking and walking in into a room at the same time instead of waiting to be called. Ray laughed at the memory of the look on her face when Fraser told her. Fraser's words were, "Sir we think you should know that Ray and I are a couple, lovers Sir"

Ok, ok he didn't have to say that last part but it was worth the look on her face.

First shock then horror then relief; saying "Maybe you might keep him out of my hair Detective Kowalski" she said that with a glint in her eye.

Then of course we had to tell Lt Welsh his reaction surprised us both. He just sat back in his chair folded his arms behind his head and said, "Well it's about bloody time I thought I was going to have to lock you to in a closet till you to figured it out".

Then there was Francesca well she walked in on us. Well not walked in but caught us kissing the car park of the cinema. After she was done screaming she started laughing then surprisingly she hugged and kissed us both and wished us luck. I thought I was in a parallel universe Gezz. Thankfully though they all respected our wishes and kept it to themselves till we were ready. After all it is not safe to be a gay cop at that time.

Ray walked into the Bullpen of the 27th still wearing that huge smile he just couldn't get it off his face.

Passing Francesca's desk she looked up, "Morning Ray, she said with a wink.

Ray leaned over her desk, "Morning Frannie how are you"?

Francesca continued, "I'm fine Ray is Fraser calling in today"?

Ray's reply was almost a whisper, "Ya we have to finish the report on the attempt on that little girl, Ray, cleared his throat before saying, that got Fraser stabbed in the back just so glad that it wasn't that deep you know"

Francesca looked up at Ray, "Ya I know", in a very quite voice. Ray gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued to his desk.

It was around 11:00am when Fraser finally made it to into the station wearing his brown uniform. Ray noticed this that uniform always took his breath away. Fraser was also wearing a huge smile it did get some odd looks from people but people thought he was a bit of a freak anyway so they passed it off.

Fraser also stopped at Francesca's desk on his way in.

Francesca asked, "Hey Frase how's the back"?

Fraser smiled down at her and said, "Oh it's much better thank you and how are you"?

Francesca smile widened, "I'm great thank you"

She stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was nice now that she could do this without him pulling away or running as fast as he could in the opposite direction with the deer caught in the headlights look on his face.

Fraser then made his way over to were he really wanted to be _Ray's desk_. What he wanted to do and what he could do once he got there were two _very_ different things. What he wanted to do was throwing Ray on the desk and kiss him till he needed air. But that might cause a bit of a stir so what he could only do was sit down and say good morning to Ray and do his part of he reports that needed to be completed.

While filling out their reports just having idle chit chat because others were hanging around Ray's desk. As soon as the coast was clear they turned the conversation personal.

Fraser looked up at Ray, "Well did you get your lunch I left you this morning"?

Ray smiled, "Sure did thanks".

Fraser continued, "Sorry I wasn't there this morning when you woke I wanted to get my consulate work done early so I could come spend the day with you".

This conversation continued for a bit till a buzz went around the Bullpen. A cry of 'OH MY GOD RAY' came from Francesca. Automatically Ray stood up to see if she was ok only to see her hugging a man so tight he thought she's burst him.

Fraser turned to see what the commotion was was all about. Ray saw an even bigger smile cross Fraser's face. This made wonder who this guy was.

Ray turned to Fraser, "You ok there Frase"?

Fraser just said, "Ya, Ya everything is great".

Then the guy stood starring at Fraser and Fraser stood starring back. Next thing Ray knew the two were hugging and a very strong hug at that. All that Ray was thinking was _hands off buddy_ Fraser's mine.

Fraser stood back holding Ray Veccico by the shoulders looking into his face, "Ray is that really you"?

Ray smiled back, "Ya Benny it's really me".

The two hugged again. Breaking the hug Ray asked, "So where's this guy who was me ha Fraser"?

Bringing Ray over to his old desk. Ray stood to greet this man still thinking hands off he's mine. Fraser made the introductions, "Ray Veccico I'd like you to meet Stanley Raymond Kowalski" They shook hands wary of each other it was a shock to come face to face with the person your protecting and who was protecting you.

Ray Veccico spoke up first, "So you're me eh"?

"Ya I guess", Ray replied back in a low tone.

Continuing to speak Ray Vecchio asked, "So how'd you find it working with Fraser"?

Ray laughed, "Well it's never boring that's for sure oh sorry Veccico about the Riv".

Ray gave Fraser a wink and said, "Well it's not the first one Fraser blew up on me is it Benny"?

Fraser just blushed.

"So Stanley what do drive"? ", Vecchio asked as he sat across from him.

"Don't call me Stanley please call me Ray, Ray and I drive a GTO".

Rays eyes widened, "Oh nice car how do you feel about parking that outside Fraser's apartment"?

Fraser and Ray exchanged looks. "Is there something I'm missing here"? Ray asked slightly worried now.

A moment of silence passed before Fraser spoke, "The day I came back from vacation after speaking with you I came home to find that my apartment building had burnt to the ground"

Ray was stunned, "Oh my god Benny I'm so sorry were you living now"?

Fraser and Ray once again exchanged looks this made Vecchio even more nervous.

Fraser cleared his throat, "Well up to last year I was living in my office but I'm in an apartment now down town".

Ray starred hard at Fraser, "You lived in your office for the past three years why did you only get an apartment now"? Not really believing what he just heard.

Fraser leaned forward, "No one would let a wolf stay Ray".

They all just laughed at that.

Lt Welsh stood at his office door "Veccico my office now you're late".

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "I guess something's never change see you guys later"

Ray Vecchio disappeared into Welsh's office.

Ray was glad his undercover work was over he couldn't handle it any longer thank god those guys slipped up right in front of him they had gotten to comfortable and left there guard down so it ended four years it took but it had ended _finally_ .

Lt Welsh sat behind his desk, "Welcome back I see you met Detective Kowalski".

"Yes sir seems like a nice guy kind a edgy but".

"Ya, ya he is which is why I'm keeping him on. His and Fraser's arrest record is something we can not lose here".

Ray looked puzzled, "So where dose that leave me sir"?

Welsh stretched his arms behind his head, "The three of you will work as team I'm sure you will get on just fine".

This conversation went on for awhile and to say that Ray was not happy _that_ was putting it mildly. Taking the files he needed to catch up Ray left the office to find that Fraser and Ray had already left to follow up on a case. Two days of reading files god Ray hated that he'd forgotten how much he hated that. Ray hadn't really seen any of his friends properly yet all really busy with case's. Ray said to himself that he was starting back to work on Friday with now two partners god things have changed. Ray wondered what else had changed.

Sitting in the GTO Ray looked over at Fraser, "So you and Veccico anything I should know"?

Fraser shot Ray a look, "No Ray never I-I"

Ray grinned, "Ah I'm only yanking your chain Benton Buddy"

continuing to talk Ray asked, "So what's his deal anyway?

Fraser just replied the way Ray knew he would, "What do you mean Ray"?

Ray just throw his eyes to heaven, "You know you and he ever you know".

Fraser shot him another look, "I can assure you Ray that Ray Veccico and I never and I can also assure you that I only have eyes for you" giving Ray's thigh a squeeze.

Ray smiled putting his hand on Fraser's, "Greatness".

The next two days were filled with paper work, paper work and more paper work the odd robbery but noting major. Not that they were complaining but Ray _**HATED**_ paper work.

Finally it was Thursday one year, one whole year Fraser and Ray were together nether one had ever felt this much love for someone before not even Stella made him feel like this and well Fraser only really had Victoria and he wanted to forget that. They both actually had the day off they had booked it months ago and were hoped noting would come up to spoil it but noting had so they were fine.

Fraser woke first propping himself up on his elbow just watching Ray sleeping beside him. This always made him smile. To see him so relaxed and calm almost childlike. Fraser couldn't help genially stroking Ray's arm in nice small patterns. Ray stirred opening his eyes to meet Fraser's big blue eyes looking back at him which brought a smile to his face.

Fraser spoke first, "Happy Anniversary Ray"

Ray smiled, "Happy Anniversary Benton Buddy" pulling Fraser down to a loving deep kiss.

The morning was perfect first to wake to those big blue eyes then to making to love then breakfast in bed. Could the day get any better Ray thought looking out the window to the perfectly blue sky.

As predicted the rest of the day was great. They both did things they loved to do with each other. Since Francesca had taken Diefenbaker for the day and night they could do whatever they wanted. So they went horse ridding and Ray took Fraser Go Kart racing Ray loved seeing how much Fraser always enjoyed this it always make him smile so big.

Their dinner plans had to be early as even though they had the day off they had work at eight the next morning. Fraser had a meeting with Lt Welsh and didn't know why since he wouldn't give him any details. He was very nervous because he was told that Inspector Thatcher was going to be there as well. But tonight was tonight and he was going to enjoy it.

Fraser and Ray both dressed up not to much as the restaurant they were going to wasn't too fancy. Just a family diner but they were always comfortable there never judged if they held hands across the table of If they gave each other a peck on the cheek if one or the other left to use restrooms. So it was off to Marty's Diner. Sitting there in their usual booth looking like two love sick puppies.

The waitress stood trying to take there order. Trying a few times to get their attention, "Can I take your order please"?

And on the third try Fraser heard her.

Fraser slightly blushing, "Sorry didn't hear you".

"Ya I figured what is now a year isn't it", the waitress asked she had severed them every time they came in so knew them well.

Ray gave a huge smiled and answered her, "Yep one whole year".

Waitress threw her eyes to heaven, "Love eh".

Both Fraser and Ray ordered the same meal both ordered the steak. Chatting about their wonderful day totally oblivious to everyone around them.

They didn't see Jack Huey sitting at the other side of the restaurant with his wife and kids. But he saw them. When he looked more closely he saw that they were holding hands across the table his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Then when Fraser got up to go to the restrooms what he did next nearly gave him a heart attack. Fraser leaned down and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek.

Hiding behind his menu till the coast was clear Jack took out his phone and rang Ray Veccico.

Ray sat on his couch reading through the files when his phone rang.

Picking up the phone, "Veccico, "Hey Jack here, how the hell are ya", Ray replied.

"I'm good but what I've just seen nearly gave me a heart attack", Jake replied.

"Oh ya and what was that Jack?, Ray said with a slight joking tone to it.

Jack laughed and continued, "Why didn't you tell me Kowalski and Fraser was seeing each other"?

Ray responded puzzled "What do you talking about Jack seeing each other"?

Jack started, "Well for one I'm sitting here in Marty's Diner right now and I'm watching at the other side of the diner a cretin Mountine and a cretin Detective holding hands. When that cretin Mountie got up to go to the restrooms that cretin Mountie gave that said Detective a kiss".

There was a long silence on the phone before Ray spoke, "You sure it was them"?

Jack took a deep breath in before answering, "Oh I'm sure alright you mean you didn't know"?, sounding surprised that he didn't know.

Ray shouted down the phone, "No I didn't know" and he hung up.

Ray was very confused and mad as hell. Now pacing his living room. Wondering if what Jack saw was true. If it was true why didn't Fraser tell him? It just couldn't be true just couldn't be. Fraser wasn't gay was he?

Meanwhile Fraser and Ray had left the restaurant and headed back to their apartment for some dancing. Somewhere nice and private no one bothering them no one pointing or starring at them because it was two men dancing together. If they wanted to kiss while dancing they could it was their night and they just wanted it to be the two of them.

In the apartment the light was low, music was soft and the smell of scented candle in air. As the two danced so perfectly together. Their bodies fit so perfectly as if the gods themselves made it so. Moving in perfect rhythm with the music. Every now and then they'd place gentle kisses on each other looking into each others eyes. Gosh they were in love no words were needed at any time.

After awhile there was a knock on the door which made both Fraser and Ray groan at the sound of. Looking through the peep hole as it was Mrs Brooks from next door. They had forgotten she said she'd drop off a present she had for them. She was the only one outside of who the told who knew about them. The opened the door and greeted as if one.

"Hi Mrs Brooks how are you", they both asked?

Mrs Brooks smiled back, "Hi my boys just wanted to give you this"

She handed them a lovely cake with Happy Anniversary written on it in blue and red writing. They thanked her and kissed her on the cheek and she left happy after that telling them she hoped they had a lovely night.

Just as Ray put the cake on the table another knock came to the door. Fraser and Ray looked at each other they weren't expecting anyone else to call.

_**Feel free to read and review thank you so much for reading my story**_


	2. Accept Us

_My reviewed version of this chapter sorry for how it was before i was only starting out and i'm still learning now. So please bear with me._

**CHAPTER 2**

Ray opened the door, "Veccico what doing here is something wrong"? Ray asked as he held the door open.

Ray Veccico did not look happy and started to push Ray Kowalski back into the apartment. "What do you the hell do you think your doing with Fraser, Kowalski " Ray Veccico said while pushing back in him.

Ray Kowalski a little startled at been pushed he didn't know what was wrong.

Fraser came out of the kitchen, "Anything wrong Ray"? the words stopped there. As he watched his former partner shove his new one.

Fraser asked, "What do you think your doing Ray"?

Ray Veccico shot him a darting look and turned to Fraser. "Answer me this Benny is it true, is it true that to are"?

Ray couldn't even finish what he was saying.

Fraser took a deep breath and stood in front of his lover and looked into Ray Veccico eyes and said, "Yes Ray we have been for the past year as a matter of fact tonight is our Anniversary".

Ray Veccico started laughing, "Don't give me that Benny your not gay I mean what about Victoria"?

"What about her", Fraser said back calmly.

Ray Veccico shot him another look and just started yelling and trying to get at Ray Kowalski.

"He's talking advantage of you Benny can't you see that", Ray Veccico shouted over and over.

Fraser caught him by the shoulders saying, "Calm down Ray just calm down", over and over but Ray wasn't listening.

Ray kept saying, "Get your hands off me Benny or I'll "?

After a few times saying this Ray Veccico lost all of his control and punched Fraser into the face knocking him to the floor. On the way down Fraser hit the injured part of his back off the table. Both Ray's looked down at him.

Ray Veccico spoke, "Oh Benny I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me"?

But before he could continue Ray Kowalski cut him off crouching next to Fraser, "I think you should leave VECCHIO go on GET OUT".

Fraser spoke, "Just leave ok".

Fraser's lip was bleeding but his eyes the look of shock and pain was almost too much. But Ray Veccico was frozen to the spot.

Ray Kowalski spoke again but to Fraser this time, "Come on Frase and we'll check your stitches see if any burst from hitting the table".

As he helped Fraser to the chair Ray Veccico found his voice, "Stitches what stitches"?

Ray Kowalski lost it now in Ray Veccico's face, "In case you haven't read all the files you were suposed to you would have seen that Fraser got stabbed on the top of his back trying to protect a little girl NOW LEAVE GO ON GET OUT".

With that Ray Vecchio turned and left feeling like he just killed his best friend. What had come over him and why did he just do that he just didn't know why.

After checking the stitches there were all fine just one or two of the paper ones had to be replaced and Ray cleaned up Fraser's lip lucky it didn't need a stitch. So after all that drama they decided to call it a night.

Lying in bed now both feeling upset and confused as to why Ray did what he did. They decided to cheer themselves up by exchanging their Anniversary presents.

Fraser went first handing Ray a big box wrapped in Baseball paper which made Ray smile a huge smile thinking he really knows me.

Opening it really quickly the look of shock at what he saw nearly made Fraser think that Ray didn't like what he got him till he saw a tear come down Ray's cheek.

Ray turned to him and said, "How-How did you get this"?

"Do you like it Ray, Fraser asked?

Ray still spoke, "How did you get a Babe Ruth signed ball how"?

Fraser gave a wink and whispered, "I have my ways Ray", and gave him another kiss.

Ray turned and handed Fraser a lovely wrapped long box. It was a lovely wooden box with B.F engraved on it and inside was a beautiful knife with both there initials on the handle.

Fraser rubbed his figures over it as tears filled his eyes. "It's perfect Ray thank you", and leaned to Ray for another kiss. It was to painful for a deep kiss his lip now swelling so the decided to go to sleep.

Across town Ray sat at his kitchen table looking into his very strong cup of coffee. Wondering what the hell just happened had he really gone over there shouting and hit Fraser. At that moment Francesca came into the kitchen, "What's up Ray you look upset".

Ray raised his eyes to hers and just said, "I hit him Frannie I hit Fraser".

Francesca shouted at him, "You what why would you hit Fraser what could he have done".

Ray swallowed, "I don't know Frannie one moment I'm there shouting that Kowalski is taking advantage the next I'm hitting Fraser and oh you should have seen the look in his eyes Frannie it was like I shot him all over again".

Francesca put her hand on his shoulder, "Ray why did you do that is it just because he's dating Kowalski or is it that so much has changed it's freaking you out"?

Ray turned his head to Frannie and asked, "You mean you knew about them"?

"Yes Ray, the only one's that know are myself Lt Welsh and The Dragon Lady", Francesca told him.

Ray was quieter now, "You ok with this" he asked her.

"Yes Ray I'm very happy for them they are very good together really Ray".

Ray stood, "I don't want to hear this right now" and he headed up to bed.

Next morning Fraser and Ray sat eating their breakfast still reeling from what had happened last night. Trying to think of how to explain Fraser's fat lip and burse on his face. But if asked they decided that they were not going to lie and ask that Ray Veccico be partnered with someone else till things calmed down if ever. After all they were going to see him today since he was starting back at work today.

Sitting outside the station Fraser and Ray prepared themselves not only for the questions about how Fraser got injured not only about what the meeting was about with Lt Welsh and Inspector Thatcher. They knew they'd have to face Veccico but more then likely everyone knew by now of their relationship since Jack had seen them. With one last squeeze of hands they headed in. they nearly manage to get all the way into the Bullpen. While walking down past the interview rooms they came face to face with Ray. Standing there for what seemed like a long time just looking at each other.

Ray decided to make the first move putting his hand on Fraser's arm saying, "Fraser please I'm sorry talk to me".

Fraser pulled his arm away and tried to keep walking. But Ray grabbed him by the arm again, "Please Benny"

Ray shouted, "Leave him alone Veccico you did enough damage already".

Hearing the commotion Lt Welsh and Inspector Thatcher came out to see what was going on only to see Fraser been dragged into an interview room and Ray going into the viewing room since Veccico had locked the door so he couldn't get in.

So they joined Ray in there asking "What's going on with those two"?.

Inspector Thatcher asked, "What happened to Fraser's face"?.

Ray took a deep breath, "Well first Jack saw us at the diner and rang Vecchio to tell him. Vecchio came storming over demanding to know what was going on and blaming me. Fraser tried to calm him down so Ray just hit and hit him hard. You should have seen the look in Fraser's eyes".

Welsh asked, "Why would Vecchio do that"?.

"I don't know sir but there's no way Fraser and I are working with him till he calms down and sorts himself out". Ray answered with a tremble in his voice.

Meanwhile in the interview room Vecchio was trying to apologise but doing a very bad job of it. Leaning on the table next to Fraser he spoke, "Why didn't you just tell me Benny hey Why"?.

Fraser remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "If you had listened to me Ray I would have told you we were planning on telling you today. Why did you hit me Ray do I offend you that much or is it the fact that I'm gay or is it who I'm seeing tell me"?

Ray started to pace, "Oh Fraser none of those it's just- it's just everything has changed so much everything is just, it's to much you know. Look Benny I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to hit you. Dose this Kowalski guy make you happy really happy"?

Fraser sighed and looked straight into the mirror knowing that his Ray would be on the other side, "More then you know Ray, more then you know. Before you barged in last night do you know what I was going to give him DO YOU"?

"What Fraser what were you going to give him"?.

"I was going to give him this", placing a small box on the table, "it's my dads wedding ring Ray I was asking him to marry me Ray".

Fraser then began to cry. Not knowing what to say Ray stood there not saying anything.

Ray then burst through the door breaking the lock and took Fraser in his arms to comfort him, and turning he asked Vecchio to leave.

Welsh came to see if everything was alright.

Ray answered, "Yes sir we'll be down in a minute just give us a minute ok"

Welsh nodded, "Ok Detective" and left them to it.

Fraser looked into Ray's eyes, "I'm sorry that's not how I wanted to ask you".

Ray wiped the tears from Fraser's face, "Benton Buddy no matter were or how you asked me my answer would be the same it be yes Frase it would be yes so Frase if you really want to do this it would be an honour, so yes, yes i'll marry you".

Fraser's face lit up, "Really Ray you mean that really".

"Yes Fraser really", Fraser then picked up the ring and placed on Rays finger and it fit perfect.

Ray looked at and smiled, "Must be meant to be", and they shared a genital kiss and a warm hug.

Ray Vecchio watched all this through the glass and thought, _'shit what had I done Fraser is really happy with him I hope he can forgive me in time'._

Fraser and Ray then headed down to the office now not caring who saw, they held hands all the way. Instead of getting dirty looks or bad comments all they got from everyone was, '_about time for gods sake'. _This made them laugh and they needed to laugh.

They were nervous as to what the meeting was all about and the fact that Ray was asked to sit in on it made them even more nervous. They hadn't done anything wrong they hadn't killed anyone blown anything up or caused an international disaster so what was it all about?

Sitting in front of Lt Welsh and Inspector Thatcher, Fraser's heart was racing. If they had even given a hint as to what it was about he might be less nervous.

Inspector Thatcher spoke first, " Relax Fraser your not in trouble, before we start Fraser are you ok".

Fraser nodded, Yes sir I'm fine thank you", squeezing Ray's hand he just couldn't seem to let go.

This made Inspector Thatcher smile, So she continued, "So Fraser as you know you have worked at the consulate a long time and with the Chicago P.D as well. It's mine and Lt Welsh's opinion that you should have been promoted by now for all the work you have done. So we took it up on ourselves to write numerous letters to the head of the RCMP demanding what you deserve".

Fraser now sitting starring and going rather pale, "Sir what are you saying?.

Welsh then took his turn to speak, "What She is saying is this", handing Fraser an official letter from the RCMP.

Fraser sat in stunned silence as he read the letter. Ray was starting to panic as Fraser was very quiet and pale. "Fraser what's wrong what dose it say"?.

Fraser raised his head slightly, "It would appear that I've been promoted to Corporal, I-I don't understand sir I mean-I mean I", words stopped.

"Congratulations Corporal", Inspector Thatcher said coming around the table to give him a hug.

Welsh cleared his throat "That's not all Fraser we've also made you an official member of our department so you will have arrest authority here".

Fraser was over whelmed it was almost to much. Ray piped in, "Now your going to have to carry a gun hey Frase". Fraser just nodded continuing to read the letter in his hands. His eyes widened some more. Fraser looked up, "Sir I'm to take over the consulate why are you leaving sir, I'm not your superior office anymore Fraser you don't have o call me sir and yes I got my transfer to Toronto and I'm very happy".

Welsh stood up and handed Fraser a badge saying, "Your going to need this when making arrests Fraser", and shook his hand, "Welcome officially on board".

Fraser just barley found his voice, Thank you kindly Sir's".

it was a hell of a lot of information to take in, in such a short space of time and was lost for words for once. So Welsh suggested or was that told Ray to take Fraser home that he looks like he needs to lie down.

Ray laughed, "I will sir, helping Fraser to his feet , "Come on Fraser I'm talking you home".

Fraser turned and finally found his word, "Thanks so much you've no idea what this means to me or us I should say".

Inspector Thatcher smiled, "I think we can see that Corporal what it means you both now go home and lie down".

Fraser nodded and left the office with the help of Ray.

Ray saw them come out of the office and was worried when he saw Fraser's face pale and tears in his eyes. So his emotions took over him and he ran over, "Fraser what's wrong is everything alright did something happen"?

Ray turned to him and in a raised voice, "Go away Veccico".

Fraser turned, "No it's alright I don't want to fight please lets just forget what happened ok life is to short lets just start over".

Ray knew he'd be fighting a losing battle here so agreed for Fraser's sake the two Ray's shook hands. Fraser then handed Ray Vecchio the letter and tears came to his eyes and Fraser then showed him the badge. "Benny I've been more proud of you come here" and they hugged.

Two weeks later everything was settled down. Fraser had taken over the Consulate and to his surprise his new number two was Maggie he hadn't known that she got the job but was trilled it will be great to work with her and to get to know her. The two Ray's were working on getting along together although Ray Kowalski would never forgive Ray for hitting Fraser but he would try for Fraser's sake. After all it was the man he was going to marry and spent the rest of his life with.

**THE END**

**This is my first time writing this kind of story so I hope you like what I've done. Reviews welcome thank you for reading.**


End file.
